Needs
by Winterblade
Summary: For years May had been coming to Steven's small house.They got along well. But Steven has needs, just like all other human beings. Although his needs do not need to be met as often as others, he still has them. His need for sexual interaction is rapidly growing and it gets harder for him to contain. Poor May has no idea how hard Steven is holding back not to pounce on her.(Oneshot)


_**IMPORTANT**_

_**Author: I'm not sure how old Steven is, so in this story, he is going to be 20 years old, and May is going to be 18.**_

For the last few days... Lets just say... Steven has been feeling a little... Horny.

He hadn't had sex for years. Steven never thought he would need something like this, but he is a man, right?

May had been coming to his house for a few years now, and Steven had watched her grow from a young 14 year old girl to a 18 year old woman.

He couldn't help but feeling horny towards her. Even though he thought of her of a little sister, and she thought of him as a brother, she had a flourishing body, and not to mention she was innocent and cute.

At the current day, May was discussing with Steven how she could improve her battle strategies.

"I thought I could give Blaziken a Salac berry before I battle, so his speed will increase during battle, and I will get the first move in battle." May was saying.

Steven was listening, but only half listening. He would respond formally as he always did, but the growing sensation in his private areas was hard to ignore.

May stopped chattering for a minute, and complained, "Gosh Steven it's hot in here! Don't you turn the air conditioning on?" May complained, blowing air onto her hot forehead.

Steven only replied with a little "Hmm."

May took off her blossom pink sweatshirt, and tossed it by the door.

Under the sweatshirt, May was wearing a white spaghetti strap tank top. The top was too small for May, and it was literally as tight as a body suit.

Steven could almost see through the white top, and he squeezed his eyes together and held his breath, hoping that he wouldn't sprint over to May and hassle her on the ground like an animal.

May wasn't underdeveloped in the chest area, in fact, in the last few years, she had a full and firm chest despite being smaller in that area than most of her classmates in school.

She literally had no body fat, and Steven started to bite his lip.

May noticed Steven acting odd. His expression almost looked like he was constipated at the moment.

Her face grew worried, and her innocent cerulean blue eyes shone brightly. "Is something wrong? You look like something hurts."

Steven didn't know what to say. He cleared his throat, and thought of a response as quickly as possible. "My... uh... Chest hurts..."

May rushed over to him. "Maybe you have a bruise? Here, let me check it out."

Before Steven could say anything, She was unbuttoning his black shirt.

He was blushing deeply as May ran her hands over his chest. "Hmm... I don't see anything. Maybe a massage will help. Lets go into you're bedroom. I'll massage it for you."

Steven had a hard time saying anything, because his nether lands were growing stiff. "M-May wait!"

She dragged him into his tiny bedroom, which only consisted of a small double bed, a medium sized wooden dresser with a mirror, and a large painting.

May forced Steven on the bed comforter. She was now sitting next to him, and he way lying down.

She unbuttoned his shirt all the way, and used her slender hands to knead on his chest.

It felt really good to Steven, almost too good.

May noticed he had a dreamy look on his face, and she started to work harder at massaging him.

For a brief moment, her breasts touched his body, and a weird chill spread throughout his body, and Steven couldn't help but shiver slightly.

"Here." May said. "I'll massage your back while I'm at it too. Maybe it will make you feel better. Sit up on your knees for me, okay?"

He did as he was told, since he couldn't think of how to say no.

May began to massage his back, and while working, her chest squished against his back.

Steven was literally loosing himself by know. With May's chest on his back, and her massaging him, he was at his limit.

He hoped that May didn't notice his pants sticking up in the air.

Now that May was beginning to get tired from massaging him nonstop, she was panting, which only made poor Steven's matters worse, because her pants sounded erotic.

To put what happened next in a more appropriate way, lets just say that some 'juices' were flowing out of Stevens lower body now.

These... 'Juices' were anything but pee...

The fluid went through Stevens pants, and some got on May's thin leggings.

She felt something wet on her leg. She stopped massaging Steven, and examined her leg.

She sniffed the wet spot, and she said the funniest thing... "Steven, did you pee?"

Steven was awoken from his dream like state, and he realized that he had gotten his 'juice' on May.

He slowly turned around, and faced May.

May's bra strap had fallen past her tank top, which was the last thing Steven needed before he pounced on her...

May looked up, and saw Steven.

Within moments, she noticed how Steven's pants were sticking straight up.

"Umm... Steven..." May gulped, and pointed at where his pants were sticking up. "Are you having issues down there?"

Silence consumed the room, when suddenly, Steven jumped directly on May, forcing her under him.

Steven started to lower himself so he could kiss May.

May, who realized this, started to panic.

Steven didn't even seem like himself. He was usually so formal... But to think that he would do something like this!

With desperation overtaking her, May lifted her knee up, and kicked Steven where it hurts the most.

Steven howled, and fell on the floor.

Steven, who had gotten his senses back to himself after being kicked in the 'Spot' said, "Umm... I don't know what to say."

He no longer felt the urge... For now...

_**Author: I just finished playing Pokemon Sapphire, and I had a sudden urge to write this. I guess this story is pretty crazy... Please review!**_


End file.
